borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Borderlands Wiki or Gearbox forums?
Who's got the better community of people? Which has better info? Which do you enjoy more overal if you use both? I may be biased because I started here, but I like the Wiki better. I have an account on the Gearbox Forums but I don't post. I often read through the threads there, though. The mods here are cooler and more lax, the information is more organized, and to be honest, some of the folks over on the official forums are a bit "over-the-top" with their enthusiasm, if you know what I mean. Not to mention, most of the people that have come here from there to post usually have a chip on their shoulder. I've had a couple run-ins with them, like L3VI4TH4N and Bobtm. L3VI4TH4N just sort of rolled up in here and started telling us all that we were doing a terrible job and that he was going to fix everything, but realy just wound up making a mess of the hellfire page which no one seemd to appreciate. Bobtm got pissy with me simply because I put the citation needed template after one of his adds. *shrugs* Alot of the guys over there seem to have this idea that the Wiki is like the slums of the Borderlands fansites. I kind of picture the Gaerbox Forums as the Comic-Con of them, only dorkier.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I, like you have an account on the Gearbox forum, but I rarely go on it. The wiki just seems to be more friendly and has better, more organized information. I left a couple of messages for people on the gearbox forum, but nobody ever replied back. On here, if I have a question or comment or whatever, people promptly reply and are very helpful. BL Wiki 100%. :D I came here first cuz if you do a Google search for something about BL, the Wiki comes up first. I can find info MUCH more easily that on GBX. I too have an account over there and posted a couple of times with 0 responses. There are some very informative posts on technical issues and community map mods on GBX that have been VERY helpful but that's about it. I too am disappointed that there was this big "we're going to come help 'fix' the Wiki pages" and then ... nothing. -- MeMadeIt 05:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :this was put on hold because the initiator of the overhaul (anybody remember that word?) L3VIATH4N has taken up eve. the tools are in place, if anyone wants to continue this effort please contact your nearest sysop. 16:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) There seems to be more discussion of sigs, size of sigs, enforcement of GBX sig standards and other such nonsense to allow me to be interested with registering on the GBX forums. Ignoring the maturity level of many of their posters GBK forums have a wealth of info. You just have to sift, and sift again until you find info that is important. Except for that newsflash which you can get a day later. Venomous' "is my weapon modded" page provided 90% of my knowledge of the weapon generation system. I wouldn't advise ignoring the GBX forums entirely, but personally I tend the prefer the brevity and accuracy of wiki posters like memadeit, nagamarky, and numerous former posters who are no longer active. Willp602 05:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather ask than sift, which is why I eventually settled for the wikia, bringing whatever I had managed to sift out with me. I still refer to a forumpage or two once in a while, but the discussions over there are becoming more inclined to extensive modding and game-cracking than actually helping people. If anyone over there, or from there and reading over here, has a bone to pick with our reverts, then I would advise that you first take a look at how you treat newcomers to your forums. I can see where they're coming from when they say that the wikia is disorganized and inaccurate - it is. But I would think that anyone who needs more info than what is already provided upfront, such as special weapon effects and drop guides, already knows enough to not need an entire page on exactly how many tech levels the Hellfire gives. 05:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Naga, the actual quote was "no pages accurately reflect how the game works." That just isn't true. I haven't seen anything that is in direct opposition to any info available anywhere else or contrary to my game epxerience stay on the main articles for more than a day or two at most. It's also fairly easy to navigate the site. The main gripes were about how the weapon pages did not have a perfect construct as the example image and how the page did not display what parts and material that construct consisted of, and what each part did for the construct. I think you and most of the other guys that know a lot about the in-depth technical aspects of the game do a pretty good job keeping the articles clean, easy to understand, and accurate- why discredit yourself like that?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) My impression of both forums is that GBX posters are more prone to naval gazing, and hang around much longer than most Wiki posters. If you are inclined to social networking the GBX forums are superior. If you want cold hard stats the wiki is the place to go. If I wanted to debate all day online I'd still be active on TSN.com. The Wkia is superior for me because I can check the news on my phone when I have a moment at work, and post when I have more time.Willp602 06:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I tried going to the GBX forums but i was instantly confused. I didnt know where to look for info and just gave up.I started at the IGN boards and then came to the Wiki and then to GBX. IGN has some info from poster and they also reply fairly quickly. The Wiki has TONS of info and to me seem intuitive as to how to ues it with the info bar at the left side to find info on item, guns, coms and so on. If there is something you cant seem to find or isnt in there then you can ask people here without alot of ignorent responses which i got from someone on IGN who said he was from the GBX forum.I posted an opinon and got a response that i was wrong and that the Wiki was not correct and that GBX had the" Hardcore" boarderlands gamers and that GBX was far superior.Thats the kind of arrogance and ignorence that i cant stand. Its one thing to have an opinoin and knowledge and another to shove the knowledge in someones face with out even bothering to see their side of it first. I dont mind a debate but i cant stand arrogance.Veggienater 16:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Nobody gives a shit about who's more "hardcore". People want their questions answered, not a opinion of joining either of two communities. Heck, with the turnover rate of users over here, I don't even think we could be called one. I don't mind a trickle of people dropping by and asking a few questions and disappearing forever, that's no problem at all. The problem is that the gbxforum users have this excuse of a community that seems to believe either you're in/out, with/against us. If the first three people I've the worst luck to encounter on the gbxforums simply have to be Bobtm, KingMidas and L3VI4TH4N; then I'd rather not stay there, thankyouverymuch. 16:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It's funny, because my inspiration for starting this thread was when I was perusing the leaked DLC4 files thread, and saw some of the comments directed at the guests who were currently viewing the page. The most memorable being "Welcome to this leet community!" and it elicited a rare literal LOL from me. I was thinking more along the lines of pretentious douchebags, but to each their own I guess. Like Willp said, they're more concerned with sigs and lauging at eachother's dumb game-based jokes than anything else. That's why I got so pissed when a few of them started popping here and announcing themselves and teling us what a shithole the wiki is. If you ask anything over there that they think you should already know the answer to, they just treat you like a dipshit and use you as a chance to prattle on about their master knowledge of the game, often without actually answering your question.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) better, but... given my limited exposure to the gbx forums i agree with most everything stated on this thread proposing that borderlands.wikia.com is friendlier, easier to use and edit, and just all around the best thing since sugar-free mountain dew. one thing, however, i would greatly like to see change: lot's of things have changed since borderlands came out. i refer specifically to willowtree and the explosion of modding, and the attendant ass-hattery. but, people are still picking up the game for the first time and don't know that weapons can be modded / haxxed / broken. i remember back to when somebody gave me a jackal jackal shotgun. it looked a little funny (pre-1.30, missing the magazine) but it never occurred to me that a weapon could be modified. let's all please be a little more understanding with noobs who want to brag about the shredder aries that some douche dropped for them to find. direct them to ask the experts first. then, if they keep beating the "legit" drum, then release the hounds of HAAAXXXX!!! upon them. thank you. 04:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Well said, Fryguy. I had no idea either that weapons could be modded only a short time ago (found about about it here on the forum). Since I don't play online it's not really an issue for me, but I'm sure that if I did play online I'd have found moddded weapons and would have just taken it for granted that they were legit. And I'd have been posting up my wonderful find, expecting everybody to congratulate me on my brand new Anarchy Serpens LOL. Lets cut these guys a bit of slack. Outbackyak 13:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC)